Um estranho em minha vida
by Anita Amelia Black Potter
Summary: Desconsidere o final de cada personagem em RdM./ O destino afastou Ron e Hermione; ela aceitou uma bolsa de estudos na Jordânia e por lá permaneceu por dois anos. De volta à Inglaterra há menos de 1 mês, encontra um estranho que vai mexer com sua vida...
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Eu estava relendo uma fic minha antiga, que eu escrevi quando tinha uns 12 anos com meu outro profile (hoje eu tenho 20), e me veio uma idéia bizarra de reescrevê-la. Bom, aqui estou eu, reescrevendo a fic, com um novo casal. A base da história é a mesma, mas só a base, pois tudo está mudado. Quem quiser ver a original, se é que eu não vou apagar por vergonha, veja minhas informações de perfil, lá tem o antigo com as fics!

Bommm, espero que gostem e reviews são sempre um ÓTIMO incentivo para uma pessoa sem tempo como eu...Bjs

**Capítulo Um**

**O CARA MISTERIOSO**

Já passava das oito da noite e Hermione voltava à pé do supermercado. Apesar de ser início de novembro parecia que já estavam em janeiro, pois o frio que fazia era devastador. Um vento gelado cortou o ar e a fez se agarrar mais aos dois sacos de papelão que continham as compras. Fechou os olhos por um momento e se deixou levar pelas lembranças que a sensação trazida pelo vento lhe remetiam. Lembrou-se de seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts e da primeira visita à Hogsmead; lembrou-se de Ron e do riso fácil que a acompanhava sempre que estava com ele. Lembrou-se das provocações, das brigas, das brincadeiras... e então, tão subitamente quanto fechou os olhos, abriu-os novamente. Precisava seguir andando, precisava seguir sua vida, havia feito uma escolha, decidira aceitar a bolsa para se especializar em Runas antigas e outros símbolos na Jordânia, afinal, lá era a melhor Academia de Especialização em Símbolos para Bruxos que existia. Era isso o que repetia a si mesma havia dois anos já, mais precisamente, dois anos e 20 dias.

Estava formada havia 20 dias e voltara então para Londres. Desde que voltara apenas tinha ido visitar Harry e Ginny, ninguém mais, e uma única vez. Dava sempre a desculpa de que estava cansada, ou de que tinha um compromisso, ou mesmo de que tinha que terminar de arrumar sua casa, afinal, depois de terminada a guerra, ficara alguns dias na Toca e depois já partira, então, eram coisas acumuladas de dois longos anos em um terra distante, em um dormitório provisório. Molly havia lhe escrito tantas vezes pedindo que lhe visitasse assim que chegasse à Inglaterra novamente, mas Hermione simplesmente não tinha coragem de ver Molly. Não sabia se essa falta de coragem se dava ao fato de rever a Toca e conseqüentemente ter que lidar com todas as lembranças que essa lhe trazia, ou se lhe faltava coragem para lidar com a culpa que lhe invadiria se visse os olhos tristes de Molly e do Sr. Weasley. Lembrou-se então da conversa que tivera brevemente com Ginny na varanda da casa da amiga, dias antes:

"_E então Ginny, alguma notícia do Ronald?" perguntou como quem não quer nada_

"_Não, Herm, a mesma coisa. Você sabe, quando acabou a guerra meu irmão já não estava em seu estado mental normal. Quando você partiu, ele começou a sair e voltar de manhã todos os dias, depois passou a ser dias fora de casa. No início ele ficava dois ou três dias fora de casa e voltava sozinho, conforme o tempo passava, sua ausência aumentava, até que a penúltima vez Ron ficou 15 dias fora e papai teve que encontrá-lo. Alguns dias depois, enquanto papai e mamãe dormiam, ele saiu de casa de vez, e desde então nós nunca mais o encontramos. Isso já faz..."_

"_Um ano e três meses." Completou Hermione rapidamente "Seu irmão perdeu o juízo de vez, Gin"_

"_Temo que sim, Hermione."_

Ninguém tinha noção do quanto Hermione se culpava todos os dias pelo sumiço de Ron. Talvez ele tivesse certo, talvez ela tivesse sido egoísta demais ao ir embora, afinal, ela sabia que ele não estava mentalmente bem. Ela sabia que deixá-lo seria extremamente perigoso e que ele poderia fazer uma besteira, o que de fato ele fez. Ron havia sumido e era tudo culpa sua. Uma lágrima quente rolou em seu rosto frio ao mesmo tempo em que ela tropeçou em alguma coisa grande o bastante para fazê-la cair estatelada no chão, as compras espalhadas por todos os cantos.

"Merda!" Praguejou ela se levantando e já pegando sua varinha para colocar novamente as compras no saco de papelão, porém, foi inevitável soltar uma exclamação assustada ao deparar-se com o objeto culpado por sua queda, que na realidade não se tratava de um objeto, mas sim de alguém. Abaixou-se novamente, com a varinha em punhos para examinar melhor o estranho que ali se encontrava, apesar do fim da guerra, ainda existiam alguns poucos loucos que continuavam acreditando em uma possível volta de Voldemort e não seria a primeira vez que um desses cruzava o caminho de um dos antigos partidários da 2ª leva da Ordem da Fênix. Harry mesmo já havia lhe contado sobre um lunático que perseguira a ele e Ginny em uma viagem que o casal havia feito a Paris. No entanto, encontrou apenas um homem com os cabelos castanhos, muito pálido, vestido em trajes surrados e que não condiziam com o frio que fazia em Londres àquela época. Era muito magro, parecia estar desacordo há um bom tempo e tinha a boca tingida em uma tonalidade azulada, provavelmente por causa do frio. Hermione compadeceu-se do homem, procurou em seus bolsos para ver se ele carregava alguma varinha ou mesmo uma arma, mas não encontrou nada, apenas um cantil, o qual chacoalhou e viu que parecia estar quase vazio. Não pensou duas vezes então e, com um aceno de varinha fez as compras e o homem levitarem até a porta de sua casa, que não estava muito longe. Deixou o homem no sofá e com mais um aceno de varinha guardou as compras. Correu para o quarto de hóspedes para arrumar a cama para o homem antes de traze-lo, novamente com a ajuda da varinha, até a cama para deitá-lo apropriadamente. Ligou o aquecedor, conjurou panos e uma bacia de água quente e pôs-se a tirar as vestes do homem. Não sabia dizer exatamente por que, talvez fosse por ter ficado tanto tempo sem um contanto daqueles, mas a questão é que o contato com aquele homem, mesmo ele não sendo atraente, despertava em Hermione uma sensação estranha, peculiar, que fazia sua garganta queimar e se espalhava por sua corrente sanguínea, uma sensação que só havia sentido quando...

"Não importa!" disse em voz alta, como que querendo espantar pensamentos que não eram bem vindos.

Terminou de abrir a camisa do homem para então perceber diversos machucados, arranhões cobertos com sangue-seco ao longo do peito do homem, do pescoço e também do rosto dele. Como não havia percebido esses machucados antes? Talvez fosse pelo choque inicial, ou mesmo por estar escuro, não importava, o que importava é que tinha um desconhecido ferido em sua casa, e, por mais idiota que pudesse soar essa idéia, era um fato e seu coração não permitiria que descansasse enquanto não cuidasse do homem que se encontrava a sua frente. Mergulhou um dos panos na água quente e começou a limpar o sangue seco que cobria algumas das feridas. Depois de limpas, Hermione derramou em cada uma delas uma poção curativa e cicatrizante. Checou a temperatura do homem e percebeu que ele estava com febre, a qual foi aumentado ao longo do tempo. Ele suava e se debatia o máximo que seu corpo fraco lhe permitia. Hermione mergulhava um pano em outra bacia de água, dessa vez água fria, que havia conjurado e o depositava na testa dele, esperando que a febre cessasse. Quando foi por volta de uma hora das 11 e meia da noite ela percebeu que a febre estava baixando e se permitiu relaxar por um momento, que foi o bastante para perceber o quão cansada estava. Pelo visto o homem não iria acordar tão cedo e por isso, podia dar-se ao luxo de dormir por algumas horas. Cobriu o estranho com uma coberta, ajustou o aquecedor e foi para seu quarto dormir. Antes de fazê-lo, cobriu a porta de feitiços protetores, vestiu uma calça de flanela, uma blusa de mangas compridas e só então deitou-se na cama. Quando o fez, porém, fechou os olhos quase que imediatamente e caiu em sono profundo.

_A toca, duas semanas após o fim da batalha final..._

"_Hermione, você não pode fazer isso comigo!"_

"_Ron, eu recebi uma oferta irrecusável! A AESB ficou sabendo do meu desempenho durante a guerra e me ofereceu essa especialização de graça, ou melhor, eles irão me pagar ainda mensalmente para eu estudar lá."_

"_Herm, isso é muito injusto, você não pode fazer isso comigo. Eu não to legal, o que eu vou fazer se você estiver longe?" perguntou um Ron desesperado "Por favor, fica aqui comigo!" ele pediu, abraçando Hermione tão forte que quase chegou a machucá-la_

"_Ronald, eu não posso! Eu não tenho mais ninguém, meus pais morreram, todo o dinheiro que eu tinha se foi na guerra e essa é uma oportunidade única. Eles me aceitaram mesmo eu não tendo finalizado Hogwarts, e além disso ainda vão pagar minha estadia e um salário mensal, é uma oportunidade de ouro, não posso perder!"_

"_Eu cuido de você, eu sustento você! Você pode morar aqui na Toca, mamãe não vai se importar..." ele suplicou_

"_Ron, sua mãe já tem problemas demais, ela não pode assumir mais uma responsabilidade, não quero incomodá-la. E você, Ronald, você não tem condições nem de se sustentar em pé, quanto menos a mim e a você financeiramente! Além do mais, eu NUNCA aceitaria ser sustentada por ninguém!"_

"_Hermione, joga esse orgulho fora, fica comigo...Eu te amo!"_

"_Eu também te amo...então por que você não vem comigo?" perguntou ela colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, porém, o pedido feito por Hermione o fez soltar-se do abraço._

"_Eu não posso...voce sabe que eu não posso deixar a mamãe, não agora." _

"_Então eu sinto muito, Ron, eu sinto mesmo, mas eu vou ter que ir. Mas você pode me visitar sempre, meu amor, e eu também vou poder te visitar..." _

"_Hermione, eles não permitem que ninguém aparate lá, como você acha que eu vou fazer para te visitar semrpe ou pra você vir me ver?" interrompeu um Ron nervoso. _

"_Não sei, mas a gente dá um jeito!" respondeu Hermione segurando o rosto dele em suas mãos. _

_Ron tirou as mãos dela de seu rosto, olhou no fundo de seus olhos, com os próprios cheios de lágrimas e deu sua sentença final: "Não Hermione, você fez sua escolha. Você resolver ir, então pode ir...mas não me procure nunca mais, porque eu não quero a companhia de alguém que me abandonou quando eu mais precisei!" Dizendo isso ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta e deixando uma Hermione chorando desesperadamente._

Hermione acordou do sonho ofegante, suando e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, como acontecia toda vez que sonhava com a última vez em que vira Ron. Olhou o relógio que ficava no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama, ainda eram 4 e meia da manhã, mas estava completamente sem sono. Tentou dormir novamente, em vão; ficou rolando de um lado para o outro na cama por 40 minutos, quando finalmente decidiu levantar-se e checar como estava o estranho que dormia no quarto ao lado.

Levantou-se, colocou o roupão e dirigiu-se ao quarto de hóspedes. Abriu a porta devagar para não acordá-lo, mas a luz que intervinha do corredor, misturada à luz da lua não restaram dúvidas quando ela olhou para o suposto estranho deitado em sua cama, e a fizeram soltar um grito de terror...


	2. Chapter 2

_Abriu a porta devagar para não acordá-lo, mas a luz que intervinha do corredor misturada à luz da lua não deixaram dúvidas quando ela olhou para o suposto estranho deitado em sua cama, o que a fez soltar um grito de terror..._

**Cap 2 – AINDA BEM QUE AS PESSOAS MUDAM...**

Não podia ser, não acreditava no que estava vendo. O cabelo estava bem mais comprido do que estava acostumada e as sardas se destacavam na pele mais pálida do que o usual, mas definitivamente aqueles cabelos ruivos e aquelas sardas pertenciam a Ronald Weasley.

Hermione não conseguia entender como o homem de meia idade de cabelos castanhos havia se transformado _nele_. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo algumas vezes e contou até 10 antes de abri-los novamente. Provavelmente havia ficado impressionada com seu sonho, afinal, sonhara com Ron, e isso, misturado ao cansaço, teriam-na feita delirar.

Abriu novamente os olhos, lentamente, rezando para que estivesse de fato delirando, mas apenas constatou que, infelizmente, não o estava. Tentou então diversos feitiços reveladores, todos que conhecia, e pode-se dizer que não eram poucos, mas nenhum deles funcionou; de fato aquele homem deitado na cama em seu quarto de hóspedes era Ronald Weasley. Sua recente descoberta a deixou em choque por mais ou menos 5 minutos e, passado esse tempo, foi consumida por um desespero inexplicável e começou a sacudi-lo pelos ombros e gritar seu nome.

"Ronald, acorde! Acorde, Ron, é sério, já cansou a brincadeira. ACORDE!" Hermione tentou de todas as formas possíveis acordá-lo mas Ron parecia estar em sono profundo.

Suspirou resignada e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, já passava das cinco e meia da manhã e logo menos teria que estar no trabalho. Era seu terceiro dia e não poderia faltar, conseguira uma vaga no Ministério como chefe do departamento de mistérios, na seção dos escritos e criptografados. Sorriu involuntariamente ao pensar em seu novo emprego, saber que conseguira uma posição de prestígio logo após ter terminado seus estudos recompensava todo o esforço que fizera de abandonar tudo e ter se isolado por dois anos. Entao olhou novamente para ele, deitado a sua frente, dormindo pesadamente... Será que teria valido a pena mesmo?

"Agora não é hora de ficar pensando em escolhas passadas, Hermione!" respondeu para si mesma se levantando e dirigindo-se ao banheiro de sua suíte para tomar banho e ir trabalhar. Tomou um rápido banho, vestiu-se arrumadamente e nem se deu ao trabalho de tomar café da manhã, a surpresa que vira pela manhã ainda não lhe havia permitido respirar tranqüila, apenas escreveu um bilhete para Ron explicando onde ele se encontrava, dizendo que saía do trabalho às 5:00 e pedindo que ele lhe esperasse para que pudessem conversar.

A idéia de Ron ali em sua casa, tendo reaparecido após tanto tempo desaparecido do mundo lhe assustava, não entendia o que havia acontecido e a situação toda lhe aterrorizava. Não podia parar pra pensar no ocorrido, caso o contrário iria enlouquecer e não conseguiria se concentrar em mais nada a não ser em descobrir o que havia acontecido. Mas ela era Hermione Granger, bem capaz de deixar assuntos do coração de lado e se concentrar no que realmente importava, assim o tinha feito na guerra quando teve que escolher entre continuar ao lado de Harry na busca pelas Horcruxes ou seguir atrás de Ron, e assim como também havia feito dois anos atrás quando decidiu estudar na Jordânia. Agora era o momento de ir para o trabalho e se concentrar em exercê-lo da melhor forma possível, honrando a decisão de seu superior de tê-la escolhida, mesmo tão nova, para tal cargo de tanta responsabilidade. Nada nem ninguém, nem mesmo Ronald Weasley iriam conseguir desconcentrá-la.

O dia passou se arrastando, apesar de Hermione ter mantido o foco durante todo o expediente. No dia em que assumira, recebeu uma carta que aparentava ser muito antiga, e na qual teria que trabalhar, juntamente com sua equipe, que consistiam de 3 pessoas, Sally, uma mulher de meia idade, cabelos curtos e sorriso bondoso que era sua secretária, Jeena, uma mulher de 37 anos muito forte e determinada e Dean Thomas, que havia estudado com Hermione e trabalhava no departamento desde que se formara em Hogwarts. Dean conseguira se formar pois fizera o sétimo ano após o fim da guerra. Hermione o invejava, pois queria poder ter feito o mesmo, mas como o faria se não possuía dinheiro algum? Além do que, nem Harry nem Ron voltariam para Hogwarts e fazê-lo sozinha não tinha sentido algum, pelo contrário, doía só o pensamento de voltar para a escola na qual vivera tantas coisas por tantos anos. E de qualquer forma, agora tudo estava resolvido, a AESB fizera vista grossa quanto ao fato de não possuir um diploma de conclusão de Hogwarts, aceitara apenas a carta de recomendação assinada pelos professores de Hogwarts e o fato de que participara da Guerra ativamente contra Voldemort. Não tinham sido fáceis os dois anos na Jordânia mas valeram a pena, tinha um bom emprego, um bom salário, um apartamento confortável e uma equipe maravilhosa junto à ela. Sally havia lhe acolhido como uma mãe, era casada havia mais de 40 anos e não tinha filhos, eram só ela e o marido, que estava pontualmente todos os dias às 5:00 da tarde na porta do ministério para buscá-la com um sorriso no rosto e uma flor diferente a cada dia nas mãos. Essa cena emocionada Hermione toda vez que via. Jeena era uma mulher altiva, alegre e sempre muito positiva que trabalhava nesse departamento há 12 anos e era mãe de três filhos. Seu filho mais velho possuía 21 anos e o tivera com 16 anos recém completos, o que a impediu de terminar os estudos em Hogwarts e a obrigara a começar a trabalhar cedo. Admirava Jeena, fora abandonada pelo namorado de quem engravidou e criara Richard sozinha até conhecer seu atual marido, oito anos atrás, com quem tinha duas meninas, uma de 6 anos e outra de quase 3 anos. Quanto a Dean não tinha o que comentar, nunca haviam sido muito amigos mas sempre se dera bem com o colega de turma e ele se mostrava agora um ótimo colega de trabalho, muito prestativo e sempre animado com qualquer descoberta. Aquela era uma boa equipe, não os conhecia muito bem ainda, mas se sentia bem quando estava junto de qualquer um deles, pelo menos o trabalho era uma parte de seu dia a qual apreciava, pelo menos até o momento.

**********************************RH*********************************

Quando o relógio bateu cinco vezes, anunciando o fim do expediente, Hermione arrumou suas coisas com um aceno de varinha e saiu correndo em direção ao elevador que a levaria até o saguão de entrada do ministério tão rápido que mal se despediu de Sally. Queria apenas chegar logo em casa e encontrar-se com Ron pra conversar, conseguir entender toda a situação e ver como ele estava. Aparatou na porta do seu prédio, uma vez que tinha protegido o apartamento com feitiços anti-aparatação para que Ron não pudesse fugir novamente, e subiu as escadas correndo para o terceiro andar, onde morava.

"Ron?" chamou ela ao abrir a porta de casa, mas não obteve resposta "Ron? Sou eu, a Hermione..." tentou novamente, mas nada, nenhuma resposta. Começou a ficar preocupada, será que ele havia ido embora? Mas era impossível, colocara feitiços anti-aparatação e bloqueara a lareira, além de ter trancado a porta.

Correu para o quarto de hóspedes com o coração disparado mas se acalmou quando o viu deitado na cama, mas havia algo estranho, ele estava dormindo na mesma posição e pelo jeito do quarto parecia que não havia acordado desde a hora que o pusera na cama no dia anterior. Aquilo não era nada bom...largou tudo no chão e correu até onde o ruivo estava para se certificar de que ele estava vivo. Os segundos que isso demorou pareceram dos mais longos da vida de Hermione, a mera possibilidade de Ron estar morto veio acompanhada de um nó na garganta dela que quase a impediu de respirar, só respirou fundo quando confirmou os batimentos cardíacos no pulso dele. O alívio, porém, foi momentâneo, apesar dele estar vivo, se estivesse dormindo desde o dia anterior, aquilo significava quase 24 horas sem ingerir água nem comida, pior, aquilo significava que ele podia estar em coma. Hermione desesperou-se e seu primeiro pensamento foi levá-lo ao St. Mungos, mas logo em seguida deparou-se com os fatos, como chegaria lá com um homem sem identidade, em coma? Como explicaria sua situação e o fato de não saber o que havia acontecido a seu amigo? Como convenceria os médicos de que aquele junto à ela era seu amigo antigo e não alguém que ela seqüestrara ou tentara matar? Então lhe veio à mente a idéia mais sensata, chamar Ginny, a amiga fazia um curso de medicina bruxa e era uma das melhores da sala, ela saberia o que fazer, só esperava que Ginny acreditasse e entendesse na loucura que havia sido a chegada e descoberta de Ron.

**********************************RH*********************************

**Goldric's Hollow – rua 16, sobrado 52**

Ginny chegou em casa por volta das 5 e meia da tarde exausta por causa da faculdade, graças a Merlin aquele seria seu último ano em período integral, depois estudaria meio período, mas pelo menos conseguiria trabalhar na outra metade.

"Harry?" chamou ela sem obter resposta "Harry, você já chegou?" novamente não obteve resposta, o que a fez bufar e reclamar em voz alta "Claro que não, de novo deve estar preso naquela droga daquele ministério!"

De repente ela sentiu dois braços fortes a agarrarem pelas costas e um beijo de leve em seu pescoço foi seguido por um sussurro de Harry.

"Ruiva, você sabe que eu odeio a droga do ministério e só trabalho lá porque é onde trabalham os aurores, e se você reclamar mais uma vez de qualquer coisa por hoje vai estragar a surpresa que eu fiz pra nós dois!"

Ela sorriu, virou-se e o abraçando pelo pescoço, pergunto em uma voz sexy

"E qual seria a nossa surpresa, Potter?"

Harry deu um sorriso maroto e justo quando ia responder, uma coruja bicou o vidro da janela, o que fez os dois se separarem.

"Quem será que mandou uma carta a essa hora do dia?" perguntou Ginny caminhando até a janela

"Essa não é a coruja da Hermione, Gin?" disse Harry mais afirmando do que perguntando algo.

"Sim..." ela respondeu pegando a carta em suas mãos e a abrindo.

_Ginny,_

_Preciso que você venha o mais rápido possível para minha casa, é urgente! __O endereço é __Great Ormond Street Hospital 55 Great Ormond Street,__ lareira 23. __A lareira está trancada, portanto, você precisa da senha, que é "transfiguração". Venha SOZINHA!_

_Hermione_

_p.s. – traga sua maleta de primeiros socorros_

"Harry, Hermione me pediu para ir até sua casa, dê algo pra coruja comer e responda que eu já estou a caminho, por favor! Enquanto isso vou me trocar e pegar o pó de flú lá em cima para ir até lá, ok?" disse ela, guardando o bilhete no bolso para que ele não lesse e subiu as escadas para se trocar e pegar sua maleta de primeiros socorros, a qual, com um feitiço, colocou dentro da bolsa.

Harry ficou sem entender muito bem mas obedeceu a ruiva, dando comida e água para a coruja e escrevendo um bilhete avisando Hermione que Ginny sairia de casa em instantes. Assim que enviou o bilhete Ginny desceu as escadas e, apesar de tentar disfarçar, estava com uma cara de quem estava preocupada.

"Gin, tá tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Hermione?" perguntou Harry preocupado

"Não se preocupe, meu amor, tá tudo certo, a Herm só está meio tristinha e quer conversar um pouco. Eu não devo demorar...guarde a surpresa pra mim, ok?" disse ela piscando o olho e dando um selinho rápido nos lábios do moreno antes de caminhar para a lareira em direção a casa de Hermione.

**********************************RH*********************************

"Herm, cheguei!" anunciou Ginny ao sair da lareira, o que havia sido desnecessário pois logo se deparou com um Hermione aflita, andando de um lado pro outro em frente à lareira "Hey, minha amiga, que que aconteceu? O que é tão urgente assim?"

"Ai Ginny, eu sei que você não esperava receber uma coruja assim no fim do dia, mas aconteceu algo extremamente grave...bom por um lado, mas extremamente grave."

"Por Merlin, Hermione, fala logo o que que aconteceu, eu to preocupada, você me mandou até trazer minha maleta..."

"Pois é" interrompeu a morena "Aconteceu que eu encontrei um homem caído em frente à porta do meu prédio ontem à noite e eu acabei trazendo ele pra dentro..."

"Mas Hermione, isso é muito perigoso, e se ele fosse um assaltante ou pior, um comensal!" ralhou Ginny

"Eu sei, eu sei, Ginny, mas eu fiquei com dó dele, tava muito frio, e antes eu chequei os bolsos dele atrás de alguma coisa que pudesse ser perigosa, nem mesmo uma varinha ele carregava. Mas enfim, o que realmente interessa é que hoje pela manhã, quando eu me levantei e fui até o quarto de hóspedes checar como estava o homem, não era mais o homem de ontem que estava deitado na cama, mas sim seu irmão, Ron." Disse Hermione com cautela, olhando para a amiga a sua frente que, assim como esperava, reagiu de forma surpresa, arregalando os olho e se sentando na poltrona mais próxima.

"Hermione você tem certeza do que você viu?" perguntou Ginny segundos após se recuperar do choque inicial

"Sim, eu tenho certeza. Eu fui trabalhar e deixei um bilhete explicando tudo a ele para que quando eu voltasse nós pudéssemos conversar, aliás, eu protegi a casa toda para que o Ron não fugisse novamente, o problema é que, quando eu voltei, eu encontrei ele dormindo na mesma posição, sem se mexer. Eu tentei acordá-lo hoje de manhã e não obtive sucesso e o mesmo ocorreu há pouco tempo, por isso te chamei."

Ginny abaixou a cabeça e assim ficou por alguns segundos antes de tomar coragem e perguntar para a morena "Você checou se o suposto Ron não está...morto?"

A morena desesperou-se com a pergunta e respondeu um pouco irritada

"Mas é obvio que chequei e não, ele não esta morto. E sim, esse homem deitado no quarto de hóspedes é seu irmão Ronald, ou você acha que eu não o reconheceria?" perguntou exasperada "A questão é, eu acho que seu irmão pode estar em coma e por isso te chamei aqui, pra você examiná-lo. História explicada...agora, vamos logo pro quarto de hóspedes porque acredito que quanto mais tempo demorarmos, pior o Ron vai ficar."

Ginny se levantou em silencio e seguiu Hermione até o quarto de hóspedes. Quando viu o irmão deitado na cama lágrimas teimosas invadiram seus olhos, fazia muito tempo que não o via, que não tinha notícias suas, mas de fato aquele homem deitado ali era Ron, com os cabelos mais compridos, mais pálido, magro e com barba, mas era ele. Tratou de respirar fundo e engolir o choro, sentou-se na cama, retirou a maleta da bolsa e abriu-a pegando os instrumentos necessários para examiná-lo. Alguns minutos depois pode concluir algumas coisas.

"Herm, a boa notícia é que Ron não está em coma." Declarou Ginny levantando-se e virando-se para a amiga que esperava aflita "A má notícia é que ele está muito debilitado, muito mesmo, e se nós não fizermos algo ele pode entrar em coma logo, logo."

"Você acha que consegue tratá-lo aqui mesmo? Eu não queria ter que levá-lo ao St. Mungos"

"Eu sei, eu também não queria. Lá eles farão muitas perguntas que nem eu nem você sabemos como responder. Eu vou tentar, vou fazer o máximo que conseguir, mas caso ele não melhore isso será inevitável."

"Certo, se ele não melhorar até amanhã de manhã nós o levaremos ao St. Mungos."

"Bom, então vamos começar. Eu tenho algumas coisas aqui, outras eu vou precisar que você vá comprar em algum boticário que fique aberto 24 horas, você conhece algum aqui em Londres?"

"Conheço..."

"Ótimo!" disse Ginny pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevendo a Hermione tudo o que ela precisava. A morena foi buscar prontamente tudo o que estava escrito e depois de uma hora e meia vendo a amiga injetar poções na veia de Ron, pingar algo em seus lábios e espalhar uma pasta com uma coloração estranha que a ruiva havia preparado na hora nos pulsos e peito dele, o ritual parecia ter terminado. "Eu fiz tudo o que eu podia fazer, apliquei uma poção que vai lhe devolver a hidratação e os nutrientes que o corpo dele perdeu e uma pasta caseira revigorante para que a pulsação dele estabilize. Isso é tudo o que eu posso fazer longe de um hospital, Herm. Vamos torcer pra que ele melhore...se ele não acordar até amanhã de manhã você vai ter que levá-lo urgentemente ao St. Mungos. Não se esqueça de aplicar essa pasta de uma em uma hora no peito e nos pulsos dele até que ele acorde. Eu preciso ir agora antes que o Harry venha aqui me buscar e descubra o que tá acontecendo."

"Não comenta nada com ele ainda, por favor! Não quero preocupar mais ninguém...espera até amanhã!" pediu Hermione

"Sem problemas, a gente espera até amanhã. Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir, qualquer coisa, não hesite em me mandar uma coruja ou mesmo aparecer na lareira de casa, ok?" despediu-se a ruiva depositando um beijo na bochecha de Hermione e seguindo até a lareira, sendo acompanhada por esta.

"Combinado. Obrigada, G."

Hermione esperou até que a amiga desaparecesse na lareira e voltou para o quarto. Encostou-se no batente da porta e ficou olhando para Ron, esperando que ele acordasse. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo tinha ficado ali, mas quando seu estômago roncou dirigiu-se à cozinha para fazer um lanche rápido, não queria ficar longe dele por muito tempo. Colocou sucrilhos e leite em uma tigela, pegou uma colher e logo voltou para o quarto. Sentou-se na beirada do lado oposto da cama de casa onde Ron estava deitado e ficou observando o ruivo dormir, na esperança de que ele fosse acordar logo menos. Não queria nem pensar na possibilidade dele não acordar... de repente, foi como se tivesse levado um choque de realidade e uma série de perguntas lhe vieram à cabeça. O lado Hermione Granger responsável lhe tinha aflorado...

_Como pudera ter levado pra sua casa um homem desconhecido? Como não mandara uma coruja para Molly e Arthur assim que viu que aquele era Ron? Como não o levara direto ao St. Mungos quando viu que ele não havia acordado? Como poderia estar comendo um sucrilhos, tranqüila, enquanto via inutilmente aquele homem se deteriorar na sua frente?_

Com o coração disparado olhou no relógio em seu pulso e percebeu que faltavam apenas 10 minutos para completar uma hora desde que Ginny tinha ido embora e, portanto, menos de 10 minutos para aplicar novamente a pasta em Ron. Havia entrado em desespero com as pergutnas que lhe vieram à mente, e de fato, tinha perdido totalmente o senso de responsabilidade, não era de seu feitio agir assim. A Hermione de antigamente teria levado o ruivo ao hospital assim que chegasse em casa, aliás, a Hermione de antigamente nunca teria trazido um estranho para sua casa, para sua vida.

"Mas ainda bem que eu não sou mais a Hermione de antigamente" suspirou ela dizendo aquilo em voz alta pra si mesma. Sim, ainda bem que ela não era mais a Hermione de antes, pois se fosse, a essa altura provavelmente Ron já não estaria mais vivo...

**********************************RH*********************************

**N/A: Oooi gente, tudo bom? Em primeiro lugar eu tenho que admitir que o capítulo não está revisado. Eu não tenho beta e também não tenho muito saco pra ficar relendo o que eu escrevi, parece que cada vez que eu releio eu me sinto mais mal, sei lá...Sabe aquelas pessoas que não gostam de comer a comida que elas fazem? Eu sou assim, não gosto de ler o que eu escrevi, acabo achando que ficou muito idiota e isso sempre acaba comigo excluindo o arquivo do meu PC for good! Bomm, me desculpem os erros de português e de concordância, juro que não é por mal, é uma simples falta de revisão! **

**Eu li os últimos 3 livros em inglês e desde então me acostumei com os nomes in english, daí não consigo mais usar em português, por exemplo, acho Gina breguissimoooo, entao não reparem!**

**O endereço de Londres foi um endereço X que eu peguei no Google, nem imagino de quem seja, hehe**

**Ahh e sei que tá tudo meio viajado, tipo um Boticário 24 hrs hahahahaha, mas fic é pra isso mesmo, não? Dentro dos limites, claro...**

**Por último, mas não menos importante, aliás, pelo contrário, gostaria de agradecer e responder às reviews deixadas... E lembrá-los de que reviews são sempre bem vindas e fazem a autora aqui muito filizzz!**

**Thaty:**** Ahh eu também não gostei muito dessa Hermione, acho até que ela desvirtua um pouco da Hermione original, mas foi necessária pra poder escrever a fic hihihi, e mais pra frente ainda tem mais algumas surpresas, mais algumas informações que esperooo façam você ter uma idéia melhorzinha da Herm! Muitooo obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!**

**M Dora T:****Aii, fico super feliz que vc tenha gostado! Muitooo obrigada pela review, tomara que vc tenha gostado desse cap tbm! Assim que eu terminar de escrever o outro já vou postar!**


End file.
